


Cell Block Tango

by DontCallMeFedya



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Humor, Kinks, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Post 5x11, Sexting, not private correspondence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 11:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22849567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontCallMeFedya/pseuds/DontCallMeFedya
Summary: Джим не был гомофобом. Ему ровно настолько же было бы неприятно читать эротическую переписку и любой знакомой ему гетеросексуальной пары. Но, конечно, значительную (решающую) роль в том, что каждое утро, вскрывая очередное письмо от одного преступника другому, рука Джима тянулась не к кофейнику, а к серванту с припрятанными там остатками виски, был тот факт, что это был Освальд и это был Эд.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Cell Block Tango

Джим не был гомофобом. Ему ровно настолько же было бы неприятно читать эротическую переписку и любой знакомой ему гетеросексуальной пары, но, конечно, значительную (решающую!) роль в том, что каждое утро, вскрывая очередное письмо от одного преступника другому, рука Джима тянулась не к кофейнику, а к серванту с припрятанными там остатками виски, был тот факт, что это был _Освальд_ и это был _Эд_.

???

Это было последним желанием Пингвина перед заключением. Он не просил ничего — ни уменьшения срока, ни возможности оставить при себе конфискованное имущество, ни даже, прости господи, камеру с улучшенными условиями. Казалось, он смирился с судьбой, и все, чего хотел — поддерживать контакт с самым близким ( _единственным_ , поправил себя Гордон) другом. Джим вспомнил фургон Освальда, полный оружия, которым они отстреливались от армии Бэйна, и, скрепя сердце, удовлетворил просьбу.

Конечно, он знал, что тут все не так просто. Он понимал — ни Пингвин, ни Нигма не станут сидеть до победного конца в своих камерах. И если по-отдельности их еще как-то можно было держать в узде, то, имея возможность совместно строить планы, они точно наделают делов. Поэтому Джим стал лично читать каждое их письмо.

Кобблпот и Эдвард были сумасшедшими, но не дураками. Они прекрасно понимали, что их переписка отнюдь не конфиденциальна. Они бы не стали в открытую планировать побег или захват власти в Готэме. Наверняка должен был быть какой-то шифр. И Джим был серьезно настроен разгадать его. Вместо этого он узнал вещи, о которых никогда не просил. В частности — детальные описания членов Пингвина и Нигмы.

Началось все действительно невинно. Почти очаровательно, если не думать, что это были письма двух маньяков. Казалось, не имея возможности видеть друг друга, они смогли озвучить свои переживания и чувства в таких формулировках, которые даже для всегда красноречивого Кобблпота были верхом художественной мысли. Лишенные очных встреч, прикосновений и взглядов они выливали всю душу в письмах. Джим наблюдал за этим, как за мелодраматичным бразильским сериалом. Первые два месяца они топтались на месте, говоря «я люблю тебя» всеми возможными способами, кроме самого банального и прямого. Когда же наконец эти слова появились в письме (письме Эда. Гордон никогда бы не мог подумать, что Нигма способен сказать подобное кому-то кроме своего отражения, но, видит бог, он это сделал), то поток признаний было невозможно заткнуть. Меж тем шифр все не находился.

Джим бы никогда в этом не признался, но, к своему стыду, несколько особенно удачных фраз он выписал на последнюю страницу рабочего блокнота, чтобы при случае озвучить их Ли. Ему хорошо давались вдохновляющие напутственные речи, но в сентиментальных признаниях в чувствах он точно был не силен. Пригодится на годовщину.

_«Мой дорогой, милый Эд»,_ — писал Пингвин, — _«каждый день удаляет меня от момента нашей последней встречи, и это разбивает мне сердце. Но в то же время он приближает нас к нашему будущему воссоединению (когда мой тюремный срок закончится, конечно), и это вселяет надежду._ _Когда я думаю об этом, то вижу странный баланс нашего несчастья и радости. Каждая минута — это точка во времени до и после нашей встречи. Живу только этим, мой милый Эдвард._  
 _Твои черты выгравированы на моем сердце, но время сглаживает их, скрывая все изъяны_ _. Тем не менее я уверен, что_ _,_ _когда мы вновь встретимся_ _,_ _ты покажешься мне еще прекраснее, чем я тебя помнил»._

_«Освальд, любовь моя»,_ — отвечал Нигма, — _«меня всегда восхищала твоя способность облачать в слова все мои мысли и чувства, даже те, которые еще не до конца сформировались в моей голове. Ты вправду так хорошо чувствуешь людей? Или это потому, что ты проник в мою подкорку и заменяешь речевой отдел? Вероятно, и то, и другое._  
 _Карандаш мне выдают только_ _во время_ _, отведенное на написание писем тебе. Но я смог выкрасть один, и теперь составляю список вещей, которые нам нужно сделать, когда мы оба будем на свободе. Мне кажется, он может быть тебе интересен, поэтому привожу в пример несколько пунктов из него:_  
 _-_ _испечь торты в честь каждого дня рождения Освальда, что он провел в тюрьме;_  
 _\- перед сном целовать лицо Освальда, пока тот не уснет;_  
 _\- на практике выяснить, кто из нас двоих большая ложечка, а кто маленькая;_  
 _\- обустроить общую гардеробную по соседству со спальней. Зеленый и фиолетовый так хорошо сочетаются!»._

Одна из бывших Джима обожала завтракать тостами с джемом и шоколадной пастой, но даже те утра были менее приторно-сладкими чем нынешние, когда Гордон цедил горький, пережаренный кофе, пока читал письма Пингвина и Загадочника.

Жалел ли он, что вообще дал разрешение на переписку Кобблпота и Нигмы? Однозначно да. Но отступать было поздно. Когда-то Джим надеялся, что сможет даже извлечь пользу из этой затеи — все же в городе осталось достаточно много прихвостней Пингвина и Загадочника, и они могли бы упоминать их и компромат на них во время переписки. Но с каждым месяцем, с каждым письмом все становилось только хуже. Было более чем очевидно, в каком направлении развиваются их отношения.

Гордон раз за разом перечитывал письма в поисках зашифрованной информации, борясь с отвращением и неловкостью. Боже, Джим был на войне, он видел жуткие вещи! Кто бы знал, что самым страшным в его жизни станет текстовое описание того, как Эд хочет чувствовать пальцы Пингвина в себе, пока отсасывает ему. От частых перечитываний едва не каждое слово этой порнографии въелось на изнанку сознания Гордона. Лучше бы он так помнил Библию. Или устав, чего уж тут.

Что можно было сказать наверняка, так это то, что из всей этой ситуации ни Кобблпот, ни Нигма точно не ушли бы не оттраханым друг другом. И, что самое жуткое, им бы это _понравилось_. Если бы Джим решил рассказать это Харви, тот, вероятно, был бы настолько же в отвращении, насколько и в восторге. Он обожал сплетни.

Письма Освальда были почти нежными. Он часто отклонялся от темы, чтобы предаться ностальгии и сделать ловко подмеченный комплимент. Эд же любил конкретику и давал четкие инструкции. Инструкции, что Освальд должен сделать с собой в тюремной камере. Джим внутренне холодел от одной мысли, что это все не было фарсом, что никакого шифра нет, и они действительно делают все эти ужасные вещи в заключении. 

Некоторые фразы звучали как угрозы. Если бы Джим получил от кого-то подобное, он бы подумал, что на него хотят совершить жестокое покушение.

В своих письмах они, казалось, пытались провести полную инвентаризацию мебели Аркхема, Блэкгейта, особняка Освальда, старой квартиры Эда, его последнего убежища, мэрии, полицейской лаборатории, Айберг Лаундж и многих других мест. Боже, Эд не обошел вниманием даже археологический музей Готэма. Они вспоминали их общее прошлое, додумывали, что могли бы сделать в особенные для них двоих моменты (которые в этих фантазиях неизбежно заканчивались яростным совокуплением) и планировали, что сделают в будущем. Джим и сам иногда пытался строить планы на ближайшие месяцы и годы, но у этих двоих, похоже, был расписан каждый час после освобождения. 

В каждом письме они заходили все дальше и дальше, будто специально испытывая терпение Гордона. Но сами они, очевидно, были в полном восторге. В одном из писем Освальд признался, что купил у местных торгашей будильник, чтобы просыпаться до подъема и перечитывать письма Эда. Это звучало бы даже мило, если бы Гордон не понаслышке знал, что милого в письмах было очень мало. _«Я дам тебе облизать свои пальцы, а потом обхвачу ними твой член. Хочу, чтобы ты кончил мне в руку. После этого я сам оближу свои пальцы. Я так сильно хочу узнать, какой ты на вкус, Освальд_ _. Ох, пожалуйста, сделай меня своим_ _»,_ — вспомнил Гордон выдержку из одного из последних писем Эдварда. Его передернуло. Он старался избегать размышлений о том, был ли Эд таким же с Ли.

Джим глубоко вдохнул и развернул копию вчерашнего письма Нигмы, дожидаясь, когда ему принесут ответное Освальда. Оригинал еще прошлым вечером передали Эдварду. Из всех сил он старался внимательно изучить каждое слово, ища зацепку.

_«_ _Представляю_ _, если бы мы были вместе в Археме. Мы бы заплатили ох_ _ране, чтобы нас поселили вместе_ _._ _Кровати хотя и привинчены к полу, но дребезжат дьявольски. Мы бы наделали очень много шума_ _»_ _._

Гордон уставился взглядом в стену. Если они вытворяли все те ужасы с своими гениталиями, будучи разделенными, какая бы секс-революция настигла бы Аркхем, очутись они там вместе?

_«_ _Я бы убил за возможность опять побыть_ _с тобой хотя бы пять минут»_ _,_ — пронеслась у него в голове строчка письма Пингвина.

Губы Джима дрогнули в мученической усмешке. Здесь Освальд явно сплоховал. Гордон был почти уверен, что Эдварда тоже не впечатлит этот пассаж — все они знали, что Освальд убивал и за куда меньшее.

В дверь постучали, и после разрешения в кабинет вошел помощник Джима, молча оставляя на рабочем столе очередное письмо. Гордон устало сжал переносицу, досчитал до десяти, а затем аккуратно вскрыл письмо и принялся за чтение.

_«Мой дорогой, любимый Эдвард!  
Как твои дела? Кашель уже прошел? Я знаю, ты каждый день пишешь письма, но я уже не могу дождаться, чтобы увидеть новое!   
Кстати об этом. Мне очень понравилось твое прошлое письмо и вещи, которые ты в нем описывал. Конечно, я говорю так каждый раз, но каждый раз я действительно имею это в виду! Эд, твоя фантазия не перестает меня удивлять. Нет ничего удивительного в том, что человек твоего ума настолько хорош абсолютно во всем, но, о боже! С каждой твоей фразой я все больше влюбляюсь в тебя, хотя куда уже сильнее?_   
_Итак, возвращаясь к твоему прошлому письму. Я сделал все, как ты сказал — стащил из столовой масло и ночью, после отбоя, входил в себя пальцами, думая о тебе. Ты бы знал, как восхитительно это было. Почувствовав свободу, мое воображение не сдерживало себя. Я представлял твои пальцы в себе, затем твой член, а также то, что ты мог бы лежать рядом, целовать меня и рассказывать все те замечательные вещи, что ты пишешь мне, пока я подготавливаю себя для тебя. Господи, Эд, я хочу всего и сразу. Выбрать что-то одно совершенно невозможно. Ты так мне нужен»._

Гордон отложил письмо, закрыл глаза и болезненно поморщился. Боже, сколько он еще выдержит? Мозг пытался абстрагироваться от ужасающей визуализации и рационализировать происходящее. Ладно, масло. Это может быть зацепкой. Узнать, действительно ли Пингвин воровал масло, займет пару минут. Если да — значит, переписка реальна и эти двое действительно хотели сделать друг с другом все те жуткие вещи, о которых говорили. Если нет — это все намеренная попытка довести его до нервного срыва, и, вероятнее всего, в письмах все же скрывается еще какая-то информация, вскрыть которую ему пока не удалось. Нужно просто дать отмашку охране Блэкгейта, чтобы они проверили камеры видеонаблюдения в столовой. Джим откинулся в кресле и вздохнул. Какого варианта он боялся больше? Хотел ли он в действительно знать истинную мотивацию этих писем? Сложно сказать.

Он зажмурился, вдохнул, выдохнул и вернулся к письму. Работа должна быть сделана.

_«Мне невероятно нравится тот уровень доверия, что сейчас между нами. Я уверен, что если даже ты не разделишь моего энтузиазма относительно какой-то из моих мыслей, ты не станешь осуждать. Я чувствую себя с тобой настолько комфортно и открыто, как никогда прежде. Именно поэтому я хочу рассказать тебе об одной фантазии, что_ _заставила меня вчера кончить дважды»._

Джим тяжело сглотнул. Подобные вступления никогда не заканчивались чем-то хорошим. Он позволил себе сделать один долгий глоток кофе, чтобы оттянуть чтение. Гордон аккуратно поставил кружку ровно в центр подстаканника и чуть повернул его на столе, чтобы он стоял параллельно краю стола, и вернулся к письму.

_«Ты никогда не думал о сексе втроем?»._

Ох черт.

_«Я никогда особо не задумывался об этом, но вчера что-то изменилось. Я думал о тебе и Джиме Гордоне в нашей постели»._

Ох черт черт черт!

_«Не подумай, у меня нет к нему чувств! Я испытываю глубокую привязанность только к тебе, мой дорогой. Но мы же можем попробовать использовать вместо очередного вибратора бравого комиссара, верно?»_

О боже, нет! Не можете!

_«Как бы ты хотел нас? Он и я одновременно внутри тебя, когда ты опираешься руками о мою грудь и сладко стонешь мое имя, а Джим сзади тебя? Его член внутри меня, пока мы с тобой отсасываем друг другу? Его рот между твоих ягодиц, пока я целую твою шею и дрочу тебе?_ _Я вижу так много вариантов, и каждый замечателен! Ты бы хотел кончить ему на живот?»._

Нет, совершенно не замечателен. Джим невольно сжал письмо в руке, хотя до этого всегда старался почти не касаться их. Все же Нигме и Кобблпоту не стоило знать, что их корреспонденцию кто-то читает. Но это, все это, это было слишком! Это было куда более ужасно и извращенно, чем любое из игрищ, что они описывали ранее! Это касалось его лично!

Гордон все же не выдержал и налил себе щедрую порцию виски. На часах было всего восемь утра, но это не имело значения. Он осушил весь бокал одним глотком и удовлетворенно вздохнул. Он бросил еще один взгляд на скомканное письмо. Нет, он молодой отец, свежеиспеченный комиссар и негласный глава заново отстраиваемого Готэма. У него было невероятно много дел и помимо двух заключенных, помешанных извращенцев. Нужно поберечь нервы хотя бы на этом.

Он как мог разгладил письмо и сунул его обратно в конверт. Он не станет его дочитывать. Пусть пишут друг другу, что хотят. Больше Джим к этой грязи не притронется.

???

Эд опаздывал. Освальд перекатывал в бокале подтаявший лед, борясь с желанием еще раз подлить себе джина. Ему не хотелось встретить Эда после такой долгой разлуки вдрызг пьяным.

Освальд ждал его в оранжерее старого дома, обнаруженного несколько лет назад Айви, как они с Эдом и договаривались. Все, кто знал об этом убежище, были мертвы. Кроме Барбары, у которой все еще был должок перед Освальдом и Эдом, и самой Айви, почти потерявшей память о своем прошлом.

Было совершенно очевидным, что Джеймс или кто-то из его подручных сует нос в их переписку, но, судя по тому, что в оговоренное место встречи еще не нагрянул спецотряд, Гордон так и не смог разгадать их шифр.

Освальд пришел сюда несколько часов назад, и первым делом отправился в гардеробную. Боже, как он ненавидел эту тюремную робу. Освальд взял лучший из привезенных подручными костюмов, свежую рубашку, белье, туфли и немного косметики. Тушь отвратительно подсохла, карандаш для глаз был твердым, а тональный крем — слишком темным для его еще более побледневшей за эти месяцы кожи. Будто этого было мало, нанятые им увальни забыли привезти запонки, отчего манжеты рубашки глупо свисали вдоль рук. И без того нервозное состояние начало подогреваться раздражением.

Из Блэкгейта он взял с собой только письма. _Конечно же_ он их забрал. Это было не самой простой задачей, ведь за эти месяцы их собралась немаленькая кипа, но было очень удобно оправдывать это сентиментальное действие тем, что ни в чьих интересах не было, чтобы кто-то посторонний нашел их. 

Он аккуратно рассортировал их по условным вехам переписки: довольно хаотичное перебрасывание жалобами на условия заключения, осторожная ностальгия по личным и совместным воспоминаниям, несмелые намеки на признания в своих чувствах, романтические и нежные откровения, интенсивные, бурные сексуальные игрища. Освальд перевязал каждую лентой, сложил все в коробку и спрятал в сейфе в спальне. Письма лежали там уже около трех часов, и не было ни минуты, чтобы Освальда не тянуло к ним. Он ощущал острое желание в очередной раз удостовериться в реальности их с Эдом отношений или хотя бы еще немного продлить эту иллюзию.

Шифр, в конечном итоге помогший им сбежать, был идеей Эда. Как и идея сначала писать друг другу мелодраматичные письма, а затем — порнографические. Это должно было отвлечь Гордона или его помощников от тем, которые Освальд с Эдом обсуждали между строк, но со временем Пингвин понял — он не лжет ни в одной из написанных им строчек. Он был правдив во всем.

Освальд винил себя за излишнюю откровенность — нет, не за детальные описания процесса вылизывания гениталий — за отсылки к прошлому и раскрытие своих истинных переживаний. Если на Эдварда их еще можно было вылить, то раскрываться с такой стороны перед Гордоном было излишним и, возможно, даже опасным. Но, дорвавшись до возможности вслух (ладно, не совсем, но все же вербально) выразить Эду все чувства, что копились в нем эти последние годы, он просто не мог себя остановить. Пусть даже для Нигмы это было лишь прикрытием их шифра, Освальд просто не мог сдержаться. Но спустя несколько месяцев начало происходить странное — некоторые письма Эда приходили без шифра, но все равно разговаривал о своих чувствах и вещах, что хотел сделать с Освальдом. Пингвин не мог понять, что это значило. Эти письма тоже что-то значили для Нигмы, или ему иногда просто нечего было сказать, когда они обсуждали план побега, но решил держать марку перед Гордоном? Как бы то ни было, Освальд знал — им предстоит разговор об этих письмах. 

В дверь громко постучали. Освальд вздрогнул и пошел к выходу. Он медлил: как бы ему не хотелось вновь встретиться с Эдом, он все же не был уверен, что готов взглянуть ему в лицо. 

— Кто красный и сидит в углу? — произнес он где-то услышанную загадку. Они не договаривались о пароле, но, если за дверью был Эд, он ответит правильно. Их способ мышления хоть и отличался, но они почти всегда приходили к одним и тем же решениям и выборам.

— Младенец, поедающий лезвия, — раздалось снаружи.

— Боже, нет, Эд! Это непослушная клубничка! — и Освальд резко отворил двери. 

На пороге действительно стоял Эдвард. Аркхемская роба была грязной и в брызгах крови, линза в очках треснула, но волосы были аккуратно уложены. Где он взял гель для укладки в психушке? Освальд восхищенно вздохнул. Долбаный пижон.

— Извини, что задержался. Нужно было избавиться от хвоста, — раздраженно объяснился Эд. Освальд посторонился, и тот вошел внутрь, протирая очки.

— За тобой следили? Неужели Гордон понял шифр?

— О, не беспокойся. Я всегда отправлял конверты не до конца запечатанными, поэтому и спрашивал каждый раз, в каком виде ты их получал. Последние приходили тебе такими же, какими я их отправил. Если Джимбо и понял шифр, то перестал читать после письма с групповым сексом. Вероятно, его бедное сердечко не выдержало, — сказал Эд. Атмосфера казалась неловкой, и после короткой паузы он добавил: — Но я абсолютно не исключаю, что до этого он не раз трогал себя, когда шпионил за нашей перепиской — часто твои письма приходили помятыми.

— Больной извращенец.

— Точно, старый добрый комиссар Гордон — тот еще извращенец, — повторил Эд.

Они улыбнулись этой глупой картине — оба прекрасно осознавали, что Джеймс скорее бы выпустил их двоих из заключения и лично купил бы им дом где-то на островах, чем стал бы мастурбировать, думая о них.

Они постояли так какое-то время. Только что разряженная обстановка опять начала просачиваться напряжением. Игнорировать слона в комнате становилось все сложнее, и Освальд не выдержал:

— Эд...

— Да? — слишком быстро озвался Нигма.

— Там наверху есть душ.

— Ага, — Эд чуть наклонил голову, вопрошающе, будто бы с надеждой глядя на Освальда. До Кобблпота только сейчас дошло, как должно быть двусмысленно в контексте их переписки он прозвучал, абсолютно того не желая.

— Друг, извини, но от тебя несет, — вздохнул Освальд и сжал переносицу. — В спальне есть несколько свежих костюмов. 

Эд драматично закрыл глаза и прикрыл лицо руками.

— Да. Да, ты прав. Спасибо, Освальд, — и тяжелым шагом двинулся в сторону лестницы.

Освальд шумно выдохнул. Ему настолько же не хотелось затягивать с выяснением отношений, насколько и было сложно подступиться к этому разговору. Боже, это же всего лишь Эд! Умный, но такой тупой Эд. Это не должно быть так сложно! Еще пару дней назад они со вкусом обсуждали размеры своих членов и что они хотят с ними сделать. Возможно, было бы проще, если и этот разговор они проведут в форме переписки? Освальд представил, как набирает на телефоне что-то типа «Ты меня ♥ и хочешь со мной ☛☚??? Напиши + если да и — если нет» и подавился нервным смешком. Это казалось более осуществимым, чем вслух спросить Эда о его чувствах. Слишком отчетливо он помнил все разы, когда они в реальности разговаривали о любви.

Освальд опять присел в кресло и налил себе еще один бокал. Как бы то ни было, им обоим нужно залечь на дно на какое-то время, пока шумиха вокруг их побега хоть немного не утихнет. Даже если все то, что описывалось в письмах, было всего лишь фарсом, игрой на публику и стремлением прикрыть своими откровениями шифр, у них будет время, чтобы выстроить отношения заново. Они смогут начать там, где остановились перед заключением. Эта глупая переписка ничего не меняла, они все еще были лучшими друзьями и партнерами.

Перед глазами пробежались выдуманные ими образы: Эд, целующий его веки; Освальд, берущий его сзади у стены; Эд, между его разведенных коленей. Пальцы ног Освальда поджались. Вероятно, эта страница их отношений закончилась. Кто бы мог подумать, что он будет скучать по времени, проведенным в Блэкгейте?

— Ты действительно воровал масло из столовой?

Освальд резко повернул голову. Эд, уже переодетый в новый костюм, в новых очках, стоял в дверном проеме и явно ожидал ответа. Его лицо выражало крайнюю степень напряжения. Щеки Освальда, даже шея и уши, от смущения покрылись красными пятнами. Вот оно. Он знал, что скрывается за этим простым вопросом. Эд спрашивал: _«трахал ли ты себя пальцами, смазанными дешевым столовским спредом, думая обо мне в тюремной камере?»._ Он попытался взять себя в руки и гордо вздернул подбородок. Что же, на этот простой вопрос у него был простой ответ. Он медленно поднялся на ноги и посмотрел Эду прямо в лицо.

— Да.

— Ясно. Я тоже.

— Боже!

Освальд судорожно вздохнул. Если это было реальным, значит ли, что и все остальное — тоже?

— То есть ты... — начал было Освальд, но Эд его резко прервал.

— Да.

— Но я...

— Что бы ты не спросил — да, — Эд замялся секунду и добавил: — Все, кроме секса с Гордоном, конечно. Это мерзко.

Освальд нервно хохотнул. Он медленно поднялся на ноги и шагнул к Эду.

— Да, ты прав. Что-что, а это было описано точно исключительно для отвода глаз.

Взгляд Нигмы загорелся озорным блеском, а губы искривились в ухмылке.

— Рад это слышать. Честно говоря, у меня были небольшие сомнения.

Освальд фыркнул.

— Думаю, в нашей спальне достаточно развлечений и без привлечения Гордона.

Как только слова слетели с губ, он поперхнулся воздухом. _Нашей спальне_. Этот аспект их переписки тоже был реальным?

Эд подошел еще ближе и взял его руки в свои. Он переплел их пальцы, а затем положил ладони Освальда себе на щеки.

— Не могу дождаться, когда мы в _нашей спальне_ испробуем все, о чем говорили. И не только в спальне.

Хотя оранжерея была забита растениями, продуцируемого ими кислорода стало резко не хватать. Освальд приоткрыл рот и попытался выровнять дыхание.

— С чего бы ты хотел начать? — спросил он.

— Хочу видеть тебя всего, — прошептал Эд и поцеловал его в тыльную сторону ладони. Первый поцелуй был легким, едва заметным, но последовавшие за ним были куда менее невинными. Освальд посмотрел на след от очередного влажного поцелуя на своей руке и задумался, как это будет ощущаться на более чувствительных местах.

— Я мог бы сделать фото — по Блэкгейту гулял Полароид. Но решил оставить Джиму хотя бы немного пространства для воображения, — усмехнулся он. — К тому же, — его тон внезапно просочился горечью, — я не был уверен, не отобьет ли у тебя желание то, что ты увидел бы на снимках. Я мало похож на модель с обложки.

Эд наконец оторвался от изучения губами его рук и серьезно посмотрел в глаза.

— Освальд, ты пытаешься отговорить меня от покупки того, что я уже купил, — Эд поправил и без того ровно сидящие очки и подмигнул. Освальд не смог устоять и счастливо улыбнулся. — Приступим к работе?

???

Джим потянулся к кофейнику и налил себе пятую кружку за день, хотя был лишь обед. Пингвин и Нигма сбежали месяц назад, и, хотя они залегли на дно, никоим образом не выдавая свое место нахождения, жизнь Гордона не стала спокойней. Он знал — эта тишина была лишь временной, и скоро эти двое нанесут по городу смертоносный удар. Джим отпил холодный кофе и горестно вздохнул. Уж лучше бы эти психи на радостях от того, что вырвались из заключения, сбежали куда-то ближе к югу. А лучше в Европу. Говорят, там приветствовались такие извращения, какие они описывали в своих письмах.

Да. Точно. Письма. Уж за чем, а за этими мемуарами Джим тосковать не будет. Только отказавшись от их проверки он почувствовал, как на самом деле это чтение портило ему жизнь. Возможно, именно эта халатность и стоила ему того, что Освальд и Эдвард сбежали, но сколько же нервных клеток он поберег!

В дверь кабинета постучали. Джим вернул чашку на стол и крикнул, чтобы входили.

— Господин комиссар, — неловко сказал его секретарь, застыв в дверном проеме, — вам принесли посылку, но сказали, что вручат только лично в руки.

Джим нахмурился и сложил руки на груди.

— От кого она?

— От Пингвина и Загадочника, сэр.

Сердце Джима пропустило удар. Во рту резко пересохло. Вот оно! Так он и знал! Эти двое никогда не дадут ему спокойной жизни.

— Посылку вскрывали? Саперы проверили ее?

— Да, мистер Гордон. Она безопасна. 

Джим кивнул. Он бы не был так уверен, что посылка была безопасной — Нигма мог придумать какой-то жуткий токсин, что раскрывается лишь спустя несколько дней.

— Что в посылке?

— Там… Думаю, вам лучше взглянуть самому.

Вместе они проследовали в приемную, где его дожидался нервный курьер. Джим быстро расписался в его блокноте, принял от помощников противогаз и грубые перчатки и приступил в распаковке. Все присутствующие почему-то отводили от него взгляды, будто смущенно разглядывая что угодно, кроме самого Джима или посылки. Он постарался не зацикливаться на этой мысли и развернул защитную плевку, укрывающую содержимое коробки.

На самом верху лежал полароидный снимок. На нем Пингвин и Нигма, донельзя довольные, даже _счастливые_ , улыбались и демонстративно держались за руки. На обороте было что-то написано, но, опять вспомнив их ужасающие письма, Джим решил оттянуть момент прочтения этого послания и первым делом исследовать посылку.

Там оказались журналы. Очень много откровенных журналов. Просмотрев большинство из них Джим понял — все они были исключительно непристойными, а их целевой аудиторией были… ну, кто угодно, но не Гордон. В каждом журнале было много порнографических снимков накачанных и не очень мужчин, мужчин с мужчинами, мужчин в тематических костюмах, мужчин с масле, мужчин в блестках, волосатых мужчин, полных мужчин, тощих мужчин, и члены, члены, члены. Даже за время своей службы в армии и полиции, сотни раз побывав в общих душевых, Джим не видел такого разнообразия обнаженных мужчин. И рассказы. Отправители этой посылки решили захватить еще и эту сферу порнографии — в большинстве журналов было много откровенных рассказов о гомосексуальной любви. 

Джим быстро экзаменовал посылку и сжал переносицу. Чего он еще мог ожидать? В холле висела звенящая тишина, и в ней его усталый вздох казался еще громче.

— Чего смотрите? — рыкнул он на подчиненных. — Разойтись! Вернулись к работе!

Будто вырвавшись из оцепенения, персонал быстро разошелся по своим рабочим местам. Джим покачал головой и опять взял в руки фотографию. Теперь выражения лиц Пингвина и Нигмы казались еще более самодовольными и насмешливыми. Гордон перевернул снимок, внутренне готовясь к высокомерной ахинее, что они могли ему адресовать.

_«Дорогой Джим, старый друг!_

_Так давно не виделись, так давно не списывались! Правда, не можем сказать, что очень скучали, но уверенны, что ты истосковался по нам. Или по нашим письмам?_

_О, мы знаем, что ты, хитрый лис, старый извращенец, читал наши письма. Наверное, твоя сексуальная жизнь так обеднела без них!_ _Семейная жизнь может быть такой скучной, да? Ох, ну откуда же нам знать, у нас она совершенно другая (ты знаешь, какая ;)). Но в честь былой дружбы мы решили немного пожалеть тебя. Протянуть руку помощи,_ _наверное_ _? (лишь фигурально, Джимми-бой! Не буквально! Какие же у вас грязные мысли, господин комиссар!). Поэтому мы дарим тебе годовую подписку на несколько самых популярных гей-журналов. Мы не знали, что именно ты предпочитаешь, поэтому решили взять всего понемногу. Уверены, ты откроешь для себя много нового, и не один из этих журналов окажется у тебя в коробке из-под обуви возле кровати. Читай аккуратно, не заляпай странички ;) Надеемся, они тебе хотя бы немного скрасят тоскливые вечера без наших писем._

_P.S.: даже не пытайся отказаться от подписки_ _—_ _мы убедили работников почты носить тебе эти посылки регулярно и всегда на работу. Не отказывай себе ни в чем!_

_Не твои, без любви и уважения, Освальд и_ _Эдвард_ _Кобблпот-Нигма_ _»_

**Author's Note:**

> Загадка, которую Освальд спрашивает у Эдварда — это анекдот из американского фольклора 60х годов. Эд дал правильный ответ, а свой ответ Освальд услышал, вероятно, когда переключал каналы и краем глаза увидел серию "QI". Больше об этом цикле анекдотов (если у вас триггер на жестокое обращение с детьми, читайте осторожно или лучше вообще не читайте): https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Цикл_анекдотов_о_мёртвых_младенцах_


End file.
